


In A Different Place

by Augustus



Category: Hi-5 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-14
Updated: 2001-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan reflects upon Tim’s feelings for Charli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Different Place

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Tim and Charli look pretty together. While I'm a Tim/Nathan shipper, the happy/sad feeling that Tim/Charli gives me could no longer be resisted.

I see the way he looks at her. Eyes wide with amusement, lids half closed with desire. A gentle hand on her back guides her to his side and there is nothing between them and yet there is everything. Her laugh breaks me like early ice, directed at him as he swallows it and reflects it back again. And he doesn’t see me, looks through me, around me, cloaked with friendship while I'm shrivelling inside. All he sees is her.

And I almost understand. To his eyes she is unattainable, dressed in warmth and easy conversation, smiles given a little too freely for him to hope to claim them for his own. There will always be the chase with her, sunny afternoon flirtations of watching lips play hide and seek behind lattés or espressos or whatever the fashion is that hour.

Sunlight diving gold within their hair, they tangle in each other's innocence, twisted in the shy-fragile mischief of the game. Together, they shine as though it's meant to be, and perhaps that's the truth, even if the beat of my own heart whispers of other truths and different places. I can’t trust it any more. Can’t trust his smile, see shadows in his words. Not his fault, not my own, just the way things are.

And if he loves her, one day I might be able to hear the words without needing to tear them from my mind. Surrender to the inevitable moment of their immaculate submission and truly wish them well with only the slightest thought of loneliness as I try to mend a shattered heart with vicarious satisfaction. And I'll watch them with closed eyes as he slowly walks away, wrapping my own love in his happiness and almost - _almost_ \- letting go.

**14th October 2001**


End file.
